Blood Ties
by DhampireCry
Summary: FINALIZADA! –¡Felicitaciones Bella estas embarazada!  /-¡Vamos Bella, lo que haces es horrible! ¡Tu bebé lleva muerto ya dos meses en tu interior!/- Sangre.../- Reneesme es especial... Alertas Temas fuertes y spicologicos
1. ¿Milagro?

**Blood Ties**

_**Oh, si hasta el derrotado**_

_**pretende elevar su sabiduría y sus palabras.**_

_**Dichoso es aquel que sufre**_

_**por esas heridas y la tentación de la vida**_

_**Señor, Fuego divino, ten piedad.**_

_**De tan santa, tan serena, tan benigna, tan amena**_

_**De la pura lila.**_

Edward y Bella se encontrábamos en la cama, sin ropa ni nada que los cubriese dejándolos llevar por el éxtasis y el pudor del momento llegando al tope nombrando al otro con gritos de amor y placer; el se fue a dormir, ella se quedo despierta quedando abrazando sus rodillas en una de las esquinas del baño, esperando que la esperanza llegara a ella; el único pensamiento que podía cruzar en su mente en ese momento, o más bien dicho un deseo o plegaria que podía concebir… una bebe.

. . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Felicitaciones Bella estas embarazada! - dijo Alice, mejor amiga de Bella desde siempre y ahora la que se encargaría de ahora en adelante del embarazo de la joven.

La chica de cabellos castaños solo pudo sonreír serenamente aunque en sus ojos se notaba la alegría que sentía en ese instante mientras acariciaba su vientre plato imaginándoselo mas grande y redondo, se sentía dichosa y feliz esperando el momento para contárselo mal amor de su vida.

. . . . . . . . . .

La joven iba directo a su casa con su muy destartalada camioneta ansiosa de decirle la noticia a su esposo, pero para su desgracia su suegra estaría allí, siempre lo estaba y lo peor era que ella sabía que su suegra la detestaba, la detestaba por quitarle a su último hijo, ya que su hijo mayor había muerto, dejándole a Edward su hijo favorito; para su suerte ella sabia aguantarla y amaba tanto a Edward que podía soportarla.

Cuando llego se estaciono y se bajo dirigiéndose a su "humilde" casa.

- ¡Bella que alegría verte! – le dijo el señor Mansen abrazándola, por lo menos alguien en la familia de Edwrad estaba feliz de verla.

- Yo también me alegro de verlo seños ¿esta Edward? -. Dijo serena.

- Si, se encuentra viendo… Mmm… - se estremeció un poco sintiendo nauseas. – un documental de terror para vegetarianos.

- Oh… pues espero que mi suegra no prepare carne hoy. – dijo ella votando una risitas mientras entraba a su casa pensando en lo horrible que debía ser ese documental, como los animales eran mutilados, desmembrados, sacándole hasta la última gota de sangre... eso ultimo hizo que a Bella le diesen nauseas pero ya eran suficientes con las del embarazo.

Estaba dispuesta a ir a que su amado esposo a darle la noticia pero para su desgracia se encontró primero con su muy no deseada suegra, la cual solo le dedico una mirada gélida mientras se acercaba a su querido hijo con una bandeja llena de bocadillos.

- Toma hijo… - dijo cambiando su rostro a uno amable y maternal.

- Gracias madre.- dijo el tomando un y comiéndoselo sin darse cuenta todavía de la presencia de su esposa. – Esta delicioso.

- ¿Esperas otra cosa de tu madre? – dijo ella mirando de reojo a Bella.- después de todo no puedo permitir que mi "yerna" te ande alimentando con cualquier "cosa" – dijo escupiendo las palabras como si quisiese decir cualquiera en vez de yerna y basura en vez de cosa, pero su hijo no lo noto.

- Hola Edward. – intervino al fin y su esposo se giro del sofá mirándola con amor mientras se levantaba para abrazarla y darle un corto beso en los labios haciéndole a la chica olvidar a aquella mujer presente.

- ¿Cómo estas amor? ¿Qué te dijo Alice? – dijo preocupado ya que desde hace días su mujer había tenido nauseas y desmayos, no quería darse esperanzas con un bebé… no de nuevo.

- Nada, es solo que… - la chica se mordió su labio y se sonrojo, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero se arriesgo. – Vamos a tener un bebé… - susurro con una sonrisa y de un segundo a otro ella se encontró girando en los aires mientras su esposo le plantaba dulces besos en el rostro a los cuales ella correspondió enrollando sus brazos a su cuello.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la madre de Edward miraba con recelo a Bella.

. . . . . . . .

Ya habían pasado siete meses y el vientre de Bella ya estaba abultado, se sentía muy feliz, ella y su esposo por igual, el seguía tan atento, tan amables con ella, no podía desear un mejor hombre.

- Bella pásame el cuchillo por favor. – le dijo su suegra, la cual desde la noticia se había comportado un poco más amable con su yerna, tal vez por el embarazado o por que quería cambiar, fuese cual fuese la razón Bella lo disfrutaba. - ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para la Bebé?

- Reneesme…- susurro ella acariciando su vientre.

- ¿No crees que es un nombre muy raro? – Bella negó.

- Edwrad y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, mi madre se llamaba René. – dijo pensando tristemente en sus difuntos padres.-… y Esme por la madre de Alice… - dijo esperando la reacción de su suegra pero esta solo se limito a picar más dura y velozmente la carne como si la estuviese cortando a ella.

- Me parece que mi nieta merece un nombre un poco más bonito ¿no crees? ¿No querías llamar Grace* a tu primera hija?

Bella se quedo estática mientras su suegra sonrisa triunfal en su interior, había tocado un punto muy delicado en Bella. Hace un año Bella había estado embarazada, pero debido a un aborto espontaneo a los tres meses su pequeña Grace nunca vio la luz de la vida; la chica intento aguantarse las ganas de llorar, así que se calmo, mientras llevaba la comida a la mesa, se sentó al lado de su esposo, el cual sintió que su esposa se encontraba mal, así que tomo su mano y la miro con sus típicos ojos de devoción mientras acariciaba su vientre, Bella se calmo mientras rezaba por dentro que esta vez todo saliese bien.

. . . . . . . .

Mientras tanto Alice se encontraba en su "consultorio" o mejor dicho casa, ella era especial, una persona más espiritual, creyente del todo y la nada, ella se guiaba por sus premoniciones o las señales que le daba la vida; lo que hacía su consultorio tan especial era que ella no usaba los métodos convencionales para las mujeres que vana andar a luz, ella prefería que las mujeres tuviesen a sus bebé en una pequeña piscina, más natural, más relajante, lo cual la convertía en la enfermera loca de Forks pero en realidad ella tenía muchas clientas.

Se levanto de su asiento y reviso en un cajón llenos de fotos de sus anteriores pacientes, pero la que más le atrajo fue la de su mejor amiga Bella y ella de niñas, ella sentía un cariño especial por su amiga, ella fue la única que estuvo allí después de la muerte de la muerte de su marido el hermano mayor de Edward, extrañaba incluso ahora a su Jasper, desde que él se fue de su lado ella dejo de ser la imperativa y alegre chica que era antes, pero aunque la familia de este y Edward la habían culpado de su muerte y negándola como familiar, Bella seguía allí, suspiro, aunque no la podía ver tanto como quisiese le gustaba la idea de que ella estuviese embarazada, se emociono por la idea de planear todo, cómprale ropa, arreglarle su habitación, hace tiempo que no salía de compras…

De pronto cuando iba aguardar las fotos estabas se le cayeron, suspiro y se dispuso a tomarlas cuando se corto el dedo con el filo de esta, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras pequeñas gotas corrían, se metió el dedo en la boca sintiendo el sabor a oxido, de pronto algo llamo su atención, dos gotas de sangre habían caído en una foto de Edward y Bella, una gota estaba en el rostro de Edward y el otro en donde iba el vientre de Bella, intento no tomarle importancia, aunque sabía perfectamente que aquello significaba algo, siguió lamiendo su dedo.

- Sabe agria… - susurro recogiendo las fotos.

. . . . . . . . .

Bella y Edward estaban dirigiéndose al hospital, era de noche y la lluvia no cesaba, pero que más se podía hacer, Edward se encontraba preocupado por su esposa, toda la noche había tenido dolores y eso lo hacía temer de que algo fuese mal con el bebé, el no podría soportar otra perdida y de seguro Bella estaba peor, ya que ella sentía un fuerte resentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, no pudo evitar recordar cuando su padres murieron en un accidente, ellos estaban en un avión de camino a visitarla desde Arizona, pero este nunca toco tierra.

De pronto un ciervo paso por la carretera atreves de la densa lluvia haciendo que Edward tratase de esquivarlo pero la lluvia hizo que su auto resbalase haciendo que este perdiese el control, se podían estuchar sus gritos mientras Edward intentaba no perder el control pero su esfuerzo fue en vano cuando su auto choco con un árbol, ninguno llevaba el cinturón de seguridad... la cabeza de Edward choco con el vidrio haciendo que este se partiera mientras de la cabeza de Edward salía sangre a no más, para el ya no quedaba tiempo… por su parte Bella no se encontraba mejor.

. . . . . . . . .

Los policías no tardaron mucho en llegar después de escuchara a alguien decir que había visto a un auto perdiendo el control, se acercaron al auto, la parte de adelante estaba con la forma del gran árbol con el que choco, vieron a un hombre de bellos cobrizos lleno de sangre, el ya estaba muerto, pero de pronto uno de ellos noto que en el asiento de copiloto había sangre y la puerta de este estaba abierta. Llamaron al equipo de búsqueda y este se adentro al oscuro bosque donde empezaron a escuchar a alguien cantando una nana, todos se quedaron estáticos al ver a una joven sentada debajo de un árbol cantando una nana, mientras acariciaba su vientre, pero no fue eso lo que los espanto, era la cantidad de sangre que manchaba los pantalones de esta.

. . . . . . . . .

- Bella… - le susurraba su amiga Alice tratando de razonar, esta solo la miro con ojos vacios, desde la muerte de su esposo ella también había perdido aquella alegría, por ello Alice estaba dispuesta a sacarla de ese hoyo como ella lo hizo con ella… pero había un pequeño problema.

- No, lo voy a hacer… no pienso abortar… - le dijo frustrada, desde tiempo ya habían estado discutiendo.

- ¡Vamos Bella, lo que haces es horrible! ¡Tu bebé lleva muerto ya dos meses en tu interior!

La chica no la escucho mas y se fue. Su bebé no estaba muerta, su bebé no podía estar muerta, ella lo sabia, sabia que todo era un broma de los doctores, una cruel broma, sabia que su hija seguía viva, ya había aceptado la muerte de su querido Edward pero de su bebé, no podía decepcionar a su esposo, no otra vez, no ahora, le habían dicho que abortara pero ella no le arrebataría la "vida" a su hija, tendría a su hija fuese lo que fuese.

. . . . . . . . .

Bella se encontraba en la tienda de juguetes, estaba pensando en que debería comprarle, un oso o un lobo de peluche, se la paso imaguinandola como seria, hermosa como su pare de seguro, su pequeña Reneesme nacería pronto y aunque ya tenia todo listo, juguetes, su cuarto, ropa, pañales, igual no podía dejar de sentir emoción, su amiga Alice la acompañaba, ella no se haba separado de ella en ningún momento y aunque ayudaba a Bella en todo lo que tenia que ver con la "bebé" y sabia que era algo enfermizo o demente, prefería seguirla el juego para que ella se diese cuenta por si misma que su pequeña estaba muerta.

- ¿Cual crees que se vería mejor? - dijo Bella mostrandole a Alice unos cuadros, uno de una flor y el otro de una mariposa, Alice estaba a punto de opinar cuando de pronto Bella empezó a jadear de dolor mientras un liquido corría por sus piernas, Alice la miro con horror, no era el tipico liquido, este era sangre..

. . . . . . . .

Varias mujeres se encontraban alrededor de la piscina mientras Bella gemía de dolor, algunas le sostenían los brazos, otras limpiaban su sudor, Alice por su parte estaba esperando a que el bebé saliese, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el bebé no salia, el ambiente era incomodo, todos allí sabían que Bella tendría un cadáver, no un bebé, peor aun así Bella seguía pujando, de pronto Bella empezó a tocer sangre haciendo que algunas de las que asistía se fuera de allí, ya había sido mucho para aquellas.

- !Vamos Bella! - le animaba Alice.

Entonces Bella sintió el peor dolor, el dolor que ningún ser humano debe sufrir, Bella seguía jadeando, ya no hallaba fuerza para pujar ni voz para gritar, pero eso no la detuvo a pujar una vez mas haciendo esta vez que el agua se pintase de un rojo sangre, todo el mundo vio horrorizado la piscina ahora llena de sangre, muchas pensaron que la joven terminaría muerta de desangramiento, pero entonces Alice elevo lentamente de entre la sangre un pequeño y pálido cuerpo, las mujeres que quedaron se quedaron viendo el pequeño cuerpo aun con un poco de sangre a su alrededor y la miraron con tristeza y pena, a pesar de estar muerta era la bebita mas hermosa que sus ojos podían ver, tenia el cabello color cobrizo levemente risado, sus ojos estaban cerrados, no respiraba, no se movia, estaba muerta.

- Lo siento tanto Bella... - dijo Alice con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro.

- Dámela... - le pidió Bella con una sonrisa, Alice pensó que si la veía se lo creería, ademas no podría negarsela a aquel rostro tan maternal, tan vivo, era la primera vez desde la muerte de Edward que ella se veía... viva.

Alice la coloco en sus brazos y Bella en seguida la envolvió con las fuerzas que le quedaban sus brazos al cuerpo de su pequeña, se sentía completa, se sentía feliz, miraba a su hija con devoción y no podía esperar a ver como sus ojos se habrían, estaba emocionada, en cualquier momento ella empezaría a llorar y a pedir por su madre, acaricio la fría mejilla de su hija con la suya. Todo el mundo se fue dejando sola a Bella, todas la miraban con lastima y tristeza sobretodo Alice, ella se quedo unos minutos mas esperando que Bella reaccionase, pero después de unos minutos ella seguía igual, hablándole a su hija, abarzandola; Alice no aguanto mas y se dispuso a irse, pero entonces escucho algo que nunca pensó escuchar, los llantos de una bebé, se giro vacilante mientras la sangre se le helaba, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar cuando vio a la bebita que estaba muerta desde hace ya dos meses moverse y llorar, mientras Bella, la seguía mirando tranquila y con devoción, no parecía sorprendida o asustada, solo se limito a tranquilizarla mientras ella lloraba.

- Be...Bella... eso... - dijo con pánico de ella acercandose con miedo a ella y la pequeña la cual abrió los ojos... los ojos de su madre.- Eso...es... eso..no...

- Es Reneesme... - se limito a decir.

***Irónicamente llame a la primera hija de Bella con el nombre de la peli en la cual me base en este fic. La película se llama Grace, pero aunque me estoy basando en este fic, hay algunas cosas las cuales cambien, aunque son solo pequeños detalles.**

**Otra cosa, el parto en este fic es un poco similar al del libro, aunque claro mucho mas horrible.**

**Esta es la primera de mi fic de dos partes, espero que les haya gustado, espero comentarios, el próximo cap saldrá entre mañana y pasado mañana, espero comentarios, bay.**


	2. Moscas

**Blood Ties**

_**El pecado**_

_**¿Con cuántos pecados corroerás tus alas?**_

_**No llores, destruiré estas ilusiones que te mantienen cautiva,**_

_**Y te daré una muerte irrepetible.**_

_**Puede que no seas misericordioso, pero entonces,**_

_**¿Qué tan duro será mi castigo?**_

Nadie nunca espero aquello, incluso cuando el resto se entero insistió en llevarse a la bebé en un hospital, los médicos estaban absortos, era imposible, nadie sabría definirlo precisamente como un "milagro", porque ni dios mismo podría hacer revivir a una bebé después de haber estado muerta dos meses en el vientre de su madre, eso no era divino, no era hermoso; pero fuese cual fuese el motivo Bella estaba feliz, ahora nadie la llamaría loca, su pequeña Nessie estaba viva y eso ya era irrevocable, se negó a llevarla a los doctores ¿Qué tenia de malo la pequeña? Ella la veía muy saludable.

. . . . . . . . .

Bella se encontraba en su solitaria casa mientras se mecía en la mecedora con su bebé en brazos mientras le cantaba la misma nana que le cantaba su madre, estaba ansiosa ya que Alice desde que la bebé había nacido ella la iba a visitar, después de tanto meditar Alice prefirió dejarlo todo atrás y aceptar a la hija de su mejor amiga aunque de cualquier manera sabía que algo oscuro se ocultaba en todo esto, habían pasado ya tres días y Bella se sentía mal de no poder amamantar a su pequeña, pero por desgracia el parto la había dejado anémica y debía esperar un poco mas hasta que sus niveles estén lo suficientemente estables para darle pecho a su pequeña.

- ¿Te gusta mi dedito pequeña? – dijo Bella sonriéndole a su bebé mientras esta empezaba a jugar con su dedo llevándoselo a la boca y succionando. – Eres idéntica a el… - dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabello cobrizo antes de darle un beso en la frente. – Eres especial mi querida Reneesme, eres mi pequeño ángel que cayó del cielo y volvió a mí.

Bella la acomodo con delicadeza y se dispuso a llevara a su pequeña a la cuna a la cual quedo dormida al instante, hubiese preferido que Alice la viese cuando despertara pero que más se podía hacer, su pequeña era perfecta, no lloraba de noche, solo por hambre y su madre, Bella sonrió.

Reneesme se revolvió un poco entre sus sabanas, se veía tan hermosa, Bella se quedo unos instantes viéndola, pero entonces algo llamo su atención, una mosca empezó a volar por encima de su pequeña, ninguna ventana estaba abierta y el cuarto olía a fresas ¿Cómo llegaría?

- ¡Sal! – dijo Bella mientras apartaba la mosca, agarro unas revistas y las enrollo mientras se acercaba a la mosca con cautela mientras esta estaba en la pared, y en un movimiento rápido y preciso aplasto a la mosca dejando una pequeña mancha en la pared con los restos de ella.

Bella suspiro por que la estúpida mosca interrumpió su valioso tiempo con su hija. Entonces el timbre sonó y Bella pensó instantáneamente en Alice, vio unos instantes a su hija y esta no se molesto por el timbre. Camino hasta la puerta dejando ver a su pequeña amiga.

- Hola Bella. – dijo esta mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Hola Alice. – dijo ella correspondiéndole. – Pasa.

- Alice entro a la casa de Bella por primera vez desde la muerte de su esposo Jasper, aun podía recordar aquellos horribles momentos en los cuales descuido todo, su imagen, su casa, su vida, pero al parecer ese no era el caso de Bella, sinceramente Alice espero que la casa se encontrase en mal estado, pero estaba limpia, pulcra, no parecía la casa de una joven que acabase de perder al amor de su vida, incluso Bella se veía bien, aunque la palabra "bien" no se aplicaba a sus ojos, estaban vacios, pero llenos de vida, aunque parecía más en trance que en vida, tal vez lo hacía para sacar adelante a su hija o más bien su hija era la que sacaba adelante.

- Hace tanto que no vengo aca… - suspiro Alice. - ¿Dónde está nuestra "querida"? – pregunto ella frunciendo el seño.

- No he hablada con ella desde la muerte de Edward… - incluso mencionar su nombre hacia que su corazón se rompiese. – Hable con el señor Mansen pero al parecer su esposa sigue en estado depresivo.

- Lo sé… No todas pueden afrontar la muerte de sus hijos tan bien como otras… - dijo Alice mirando fijamente a Bella, la cual capto la indirecta de su amiga, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente, lo menso que quería era otra discusión sobre lo ocurrido en el parto.

- Lo sé… ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

- Me ha ido bien aunque moría de ganas de verte a ti… y a Nessie ¿Cómo esta?… - dijo esto último en un susurro.

- En estos momento ella está durmiendo, es un amor, es tranquila y muy hermosa… - dijo con una alegría que le partió el alma a Alice.

- Sabes a que me refiero Bella… - le dijo este apretando los puños en su pantalón.- Creo que sería bueno llevar a Nessie a un hospital para que la vean y…

- Alice… - dijo Bella seriamente mirándole con una mirada que asustaría al mismísimo demonio. – No-hay-nada-malo-con-mi-hija. – dijo separando cada palabra casi gritando o mejor dicho ruguiendo.

Su amiga la miro con horror, ella nunca había sido así, desde el nacimiento de Reneesme ella se había bulto tan… aterradora, no sabia si algo malo le ocurría a su amiga o era solo para defender a su amiga, fuese lo que fuese Alice ya no podía aguantar más, así que se fue sin decir nada mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras sentía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Cuando Alice salió noto que el cielo estaba oscuro, de seguro llovería, de pronto algo capto su atención, en medio el camino de la casa de Bella un periódico se encontraba volando por los cielos debido al viento, pero lo mas curioso fue que este se fue directo hasta Alice y se detuvo debajo de sus pies, Alice tomo el periódica entre sus manos y leyó la primera plana.

"_Un joven fue víctima de un bruta asesinato donde murió desangrado, según la culpable, una mujer de veinte cuatros años, lo hizo en defensa propia" _

. . . . . . . . . . .

Bella se sentía fatal, su visita con Alice no fue lo que esperaba, pero no iba a permitir que otra persona, en especial ella juzgara a su pequeña, no permitía que nadie la llamase monstro o abominación, ella era perfecta, sana, hermosa… Decidió irse a la cocina; se preparo un poco de jugo y se dispuso a tomar una caja donde se encontraba sus calmantes y sus antidepresivos, desde la muerte de su esposo los tomaba todo el tiempo, se rio para si misma, solo tenía veinticuatro años y ya estaba con las drogas, se los bebió junto con el jugo e instantáneamente su mente se despejo, según el doctor hoy podría empezar a mamar a su hija.

De pronto escucho sus leves llantos y se acerco a ella con cuidado.

- Ya tranquila… - le susurraba dulcemente, entonces sintió un olor muy peculiar, un olor repugnante, como si algo se estuviese echando a perder, lo primero que pensó fue que la pequeña tenía el panal sucio.

Bella tomo a Reneesme en brazos y percibió ese fuerte olor repugnante, entonces noto algo que no había visto, un grupo de al menos once moscas rondaban por su cuna, pensó que tal vez sería el olor que las atraía, así que antes de cambiar a su hija coloco primero una malla en un cuna para que no entraran y pensó también en comprar adhesivos por si vienen mas.

- Parece que a alguien le cayó mal la leche… - dijo ella mientras dejaba atrás el tema de las moscas y la colocaba en la mesita para cambiarla.

Pero para su sorpresa el pañal estaba intacto, no había rastro ni de orina, entonces se le vino a la mente la otra posibilidad de que tal vez su pequeña necesitaba un baño.

Lleno una pequeña tina, le quito su ropita y la metió levemente cerciorar de que ella estuviese cómoda con la temperatura, ella solo se quejo unos momentos antes de acostumbrarse.

- ¿Verdad que se siente rico? – le pregunto mientras la restregaba suavemente con una esponja.

Bella seguía limpiando a la pequeña Nessi pero de pronto esta empezó a quejarse y sus quejidos se volvieron llantos, Bella no sabía que le pasaba pero entonces lo vio, el agua estaba empezando a ponerse roja, voto un grito ahogado antes de sacar a la bebé y ver como pequeñas ronchas se le formaban en la piel.

- Oh… perdóname Nessi, no fue mi intención… - decía angustiada Bella mientras intentaba calmarla. – Debí haberte tallado muy fuerte, perdón… Shh… shh… - seguía intentado calmarla mientras la secaba.

Se dirigió a su habitación y le coloco una bandita en las ronchas, sintiéndose culpable por no ser más cuidadosa. Pero no podía sentirse mal por siempre, ella debía seguir adelante por ella y tratar de ser mejor.

. . . . . . . . .

La señora Masen se encontraba en la habitación de sus dos hijos, desde que habían dejado la casa nada había cambiado, aun estaban los discos de música, las mismas colchas, los mismos retratos, todo estaba igual que cuando ellos se fueron para casarse. Se sentía vacía, vieja, que ya no valía, ya no volvería a ser madre, se sentía inútil, impotente, se sentía mala madre al permitir que aquellas mujeres mataran a sus hijos, primero fue Alice quien después de una discusión con Jasper permitiese que este se fuese a aquel bar donde lo asaltaron y ahora estaba Bella la cual permitió que esa noche lluviosa su Edward condujese al hospital por la bebé que esperaba esta… su nieta…su hija…_ su_ bebé.

Ella había escuchado que la bebé había nacido viva y saludable, también se horrorizo pero reconoció que Bella tenía razón y al igual que ella, ella pensaba que todo esto del bebé muerto era solo un error médico. Una sonrisa diabólica paso por su rostro; Bella no estaba en las condiciones de criar a una pequeña y demostraría que la única que podría cuidar a aquella pequeña o mejor dicho su bebé era ella misma…

. . . . . . . . . .

Ya la noche se asomaba y Bella se encontraba en su cama viendo sus viejas fotos, fotos en las cuales vivía con su Edward, aquellos momentos de alegría que siempre guardaría consigo, aunque sabía que no habría un fututo, durante unos momentos se imagino a su esposo vivo, jugando con su pequeña, los tres durmiendo en una misma cama mientras este le cantaba a su pequeña o Edward tocando el piano el cual ahora estaba silencioso, lleno de polvo, ella no lo tocaría, solo él lo hacía.

De pronto los quejidos de su pequeña la despertaron de sus fantasías, por medio de la pequeña radio que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, podía escuchar los leves llantos de hambre de su hija.

Bella fue directamente a su cuarto y la encontró moviéndose inquieta debajo de la tela, en la cual noto que algunas moscas se le paraban, pensó que tal vez había un animal o algo que las atrajese, definitivamente colocaría cintas adhesivas mañana.

Bella tuvo que contenerse las ganas de vomitar cuando de pronto vio una mosca salir de la nariz de su hija, quito la maya y quito la mosca la cual se fue volando, pero no muy lejos ya que instantáneamente Bella la aplasta con furia con una revista.

Tomo a su bebé en brazos y se dirigió a la mecedora para intentar calmarse, se abrió la camisa dejando su pecho descubierto a su pequeña la cual acepto con gusto, al principio se sintió agradable mientras ella succionaba, pero después empezó a sentir un poco mas de presión y gimió levemente.

- Oh… Nessi…calma… - le decía mientras el dolor se iba profundizaba, de pronto el dolor empezó a crecer mas y mas hasta que no pudo darle más de mamar, nunca pensó que eso doliera tanto, aunque claro de seguro era solo porque era su primera vez.

Cuando la vio ella ya estaba dormida o al menos eso el lo que ella podía ver con la poca luz que había, la separo de ella y la acostó en su cuna para después dirigirse a su habitación.

. . . . . . . . . .

Bella paso la noche revolviéndose en su cama, no podía dormir, había algo que le molestaba y eso no era un sueño, volvió a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, pero no era nada emocional, este era vivido, le ardía a montones, se levanto acariciando su pecho y de pronto sintió algo caliente atravez de la tela, encendió en seguida la luz y miro su mano con horror, toda su mano estaba llena de sangre, bajo la vista y la sangre atravez de la tela y este provenía de su pecho, se quito la camisa y vio como de su pezón salía sangre, ella escuchaba que la leche salía por si sola después de amamantar, pero nunca escucho que saliese sangre, miro horrorizada y no paraba de preguntarse qué le ocurría aunque ella sabía que todas esas preguntas llevaban a una sola respuestas… Reneesme.

. . . . . . . . . .

Alice se encontraba revolviéndose en su cama, no lograba dormir; soñaba que se encontraba en un largo pasillo que no conducía a ninguna parte, de pronto empezó a escuchar fuertes llantos de un bebé provenientes del final del largo pasillo, Alice apresuro su paso tratando de saber de donde provenían aquellos llantos, hasta que al fin llego frente a una puerta, vacilante la abrió y se quedo horrorizada, el color desapareció de su rostro al ver a su mejor amiga, sin vida, tirada en el suelo el cual estaba manchado de sangre, entonces vio de noto que los llantos cesaron y vio que al lado del cuerpo inerte de su amiga se encontraba una pequeña acariciando la cabeza de Bella, entonces la pequeña niña de cabellos rizados giro su vista y vio a Alice con ternura y tristeza.

- Ayúdanos… - susurro ella con lágrimas en sus ojos chocolate.

Alice se levanto jadeando de golpe, definitivamente mañana visitaría a Bella.

. . . . . . . . .

Ya estaba amaneciendo y los rayos de luz se filtraban en la ventana de la habitación de Nessi; Bella se hallaba parada frente a su cuna, viendo fijamente a su pequeña, habai estado allí toda la noche, viéndola, contemplándola… pero lo hubiese visto mejor si no fuese por las moscas, al menos treinta esta vez se encontraban sobre la malla asechando a su pequeña la cual tenía los labios rojos y una pequeña línea de sangre en estos…

**Espero que les haya sido sé su agrado, Ok sé que hay algunas cosas que se estarán pensando, vamos a recopilar, Reneesme huele a muerto, le salen ronchas, se le paran las moscas, por lo que vieron bebé sangre, pero no está muerta ¿entonces que es Reneesme? Si quieren saberlo mándenme reviews.**

**P.D. Se que dije que serian solo dos, pero la historia es muy larga y me da lala escribirla en tan solo dos caps, así que tal vez serán 5. **


	3. Sobrenatural

**Blood Ties**

_**Tuve un sueño que nadie pudo haber tenido**_

_**y deseché todo lo que no necesitaba**_

_**pensamientos que no puedo desechar habitan en mi pecho**_

_**aunque permanezca en el límite entre lo real y lo ideal**_

_**y mis pies estén atados por cadenas de sufrimiento**_

_**"mentiras" "miedos" "fingimiento "pesar"**_

_**no seré tan débil**_

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el "asunto" con Reneesme, pero a pesar de todo Bella aun le daba de su sangre, a pesar de ser horrible, fuera de común, demoniaco, a ella no le importaba, su pequeña necesitaba alimento y eso era comprensible en todo ser, no le importaba si perdía toda la sangre de su cuerpo, si enfermaba, si ella no moría entonces todo estaría bien… por ahora.

Durante varias semanas Bella noto que los días que su bebé no bebía sangre esta empezaba a decaer, su piel se volvía pálida, casi grisácea y le salían rochas por cualquier cosa, hipaba mucho y de forma ronca, su aroma se volvía desagradable, y las moscas… eso era lo más desagradable, las moscas se reunían a su alrededor como si fuese un cadáver o carne podrida, por ello Bella siempre le daba al menos una vez cada tres días de su sangre, eso era suficiente tiempo para que ella se recuperarse y Nessie podría aguantar también, aunque de igual manera le afectaba mucho la perdida de sangre.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, había dejado a su pequeña con Alice, ella aun no sabía de la condición de su hija, por ello debía apresurarse antes de que ella lo notase. Busco por varias repisas, fantasía, leyendas, mitos… cuentos de terror, allí fue donde lo encontró, mientras iba tomando libros uno de le cayó de las manos, uno sin nombre, oculto detrás de otro libro, viejo y mohoso, pero lo que llamo su atención, cuando cayó este dejo al descubierto un articulo muy curioso _"resurrección o reanimación espontanea: invocación"_

Lo tomo con cuando vigilando que nadie la viese y escondió aquel libro en su bolso y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

. . . . . . . .

Alice se encontraba jugando con la pequeña Nessie, se podían escuchar los chillidos de esta mientras Alice pegaba su nariz con la suya haciendo ruidos. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente Alice disfrutaba estar con la pequeña, era como un pequeño angelito, y ya que Alice había pasado un buen tiempo con ella dedujo que era una bebé perfectamente normal, eso la mantenía calmada… casi, por desgracia no era el caso de Bella, seguía siendo la misma pero se veía mas, más débil, más delgada, más necesitada, por lo cual no comprendía el por qué, su casa estaba limpia y su hija sana y fuerte ¿entonces que era?

- Parece que alguien tiene mucha hambre… - le dijo Alice al ver como esta succionaba su dedo demandante, de pronto sintió que ella estaba succionando de mas, y empezó a sentir como si le estuviese quitando al uña, se quedo. – Nessi, para eso… Ah…

Separo rápidamente su dedo de la boca de Reneesme la cual empezó a llorar, pero Alice le tomo más importancia a su dedo, estaba todo rojo, casi morado y por el indicio de la uña estaba empezando a sangrar, se quejo un poco mas antes de intentar calmar los llantos de Nessie, los cuales se escucharon en toda la casa y no dejaron que Alice escuchase el sonido del auto de Bella, pero este si pudo escuchar los llantos de su hija al pie de la puerta, usa la copia le la llave de la casa de Alice y la abrió para ver a su pequeña llorando en brazos de Alice y a esta calmándola en vano, dejo su bolso en una de las mesas y de pronto cuando Bella se acerco a ellas Reneesme dejo de llorar de golpe y empezó a demandar a su madre, la cual sonrió y la tomo en sus brazos mientras esta se escondía en su cabello.

- Veo que alguien malcriada mucho a su pequeña. – dijo Alice en tono de broma a lo cual las dos rieron.

- Supongo ¿Qué te paso en el dedo Alice?- dijo preocupada pero esta solo le sonrió.

- Estaba arreglando unos cuadros viejos y me machuque con el martillo. – mintió y por suerte Bella pareció creerle.

Entonces Reneesme empezó a jalar la camisa de su madre restregando su rostro al pecho de su madre, Reneesme aun podía oler la dulce sangre de su pecho y saborear en sabor de la sangre de Alice.

- Creo que ya es hora de darle de comer. – le dijo Alice curiosa y Bella instantáneamente se tenso.

- Ah… si… mejor la llevo a la casa… - dijo nerviosa y Alice no tardo en notarlo.

- ¿Por qué no aquí? – le pregunto y Bella solo se tenso mas.

- Tengo que irme… - le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alice y antes de que estaba pudiese replicar Bella ya se había ido por la puerta.

Alice suspiro frustrada, sabía que algo andaba mal y lo peor era que Bella se lo ocultaba. Se acerco a la puerta para ver que se había ido pero cuando volvió a entrar noto algo, Bella había dejado su bolso allí.

_. . . . . . . . _

La madre de Edward se hallaba en su habitación, su marido no estaba y para su suerte no tendría que verla, seguía sintiéndose inútil, necesitaba tanto sentirse madre, querida, amada, joven, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones esta vez se sentía esperanzada, sabía que muy pronto volvería a ser madre y cumpliría su sueño. Miro fijamente un fotografía que le había enviado Bella donde aparecía Reneesme con dos meses, le sonrió a la fotografía, era tan idéntica a su hijo, con ese hermoso cabello, lo único que no le gustaba eran sus ojos, de ese común castaño, los mismos ojos comunes que los de su madre… no por mucho.

Frente a ella tenía un viejo artefacto que no había visto desde la infancia de sus hijos, era un aparato para lactancia. Sabía que era imposible, sabía que sus años de vida la habían dejado sin poder volver a producir leche, pero necesitaba tanto esa sensación. Tomo el chupón y lo coloco sobre su pecho, este ya no era joven y voluptuoso como antes, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Empezó a bombear lentamente su pecho, sintió mucho dolor, pero su rostro seguía sereno, no cambiando de expresión, en el fondo está feliz… entonces se vio la leche correr por el delgado tuvo…

. . . . . . . . . .

Alice se encontraba en su habitación tratando de llamar a Bella para avisarle que había dejado su bolso en su casa, pero ella no contestaba ninguna llamada, así que desistió, tomo el bolso pero este estaba abierto por lo que todo lo que estaba dentro se cayó al suelo, Alice se agacho a recogerlo pero entonces entre todo un libro viejo y mohoso llamo su atención, lo tomo y empezó a hojearlo, a ella le gustaba todos los libros que leía su amiga pero este era diferente, las imágenes de este libro eran viejas pero dejaban ver aterradoras y perturbarte imágenes, personas empalada, demonios comiendo carne de personas, un hombre comiendo a sus hijos, fantasmas, cadáveres… entonces vio el mismo artículo que había encontrado Bella, este le llamo la atención y empezó a leer.

"_Según algunas leyendas, cuando un ser querido moría este podía __volver a la vida__, las oraciones, los rezos, algunos conjuros o incluso el __anhelo extremo__ los podía traer del __inframundo__ a estas personas; pero esto tenía su presión, salir del inframundo significaba que estuvo rodeado o tuvo contacto con demonios, ángeles u entes, siendo __influido por los poderes del otro mundo__, por lo cual estas personas no volverían a ser el mismo o en casos extremos __no volvería a ser humano__."_

Leía Alice tomando en cuenta las palabras más importantes, nuevas sospechas crecía en su interior a medida que leía.

"_Cuando el __alma volvía al cuerpo__, este __no podía subsistir por si mismo__, aunque el alma volviese al cuerpo este aun seguiría como si estuviese muerto, por lo que __el cuerpo se seguiría desimponiendo__… al menos, que este se nutra; __el cuerpo volverá a regenerarse siempre y cuando tenga algo a que depender__, desde adsorbe las energías esencias de las personas al canibalismo o incluso la __sangre__..."_

De pronto el timbre empezó a sonar y Alice dio un salto de donde estaba y se imaginaba que debía ser Bella, por lo que se apresuro y leyó el resto a gran velocidad.

"_Estos seres se les llama normalmente demonios, doppelganger* o __vampiros__ dependiendo de cómo subsiste o los método que usa para seguir vivos…"_

Alice se quedo un rato leyendo esa frase absorta del insistente sonido del timbre ¿Por qué Bella tendría un libro así consigo? Sabía bien la respuesta, porque la pregunta era la misma que ella se hacía, su hija Reneesme desde ele momento en el que nació dejo de ser humana, no sabía si darle el libro a Bella o no; que se enterase de que su hija era algo demoniaco que ella trajo a la vida o esperar a ver qué ocurrirá en un futuro, pasase lo que pasase las últimas palabras hicieron que la preocupación creciese dentro de sí, si ese libro era cierto significaba que Bella podría estar en peligro, aun sentía el dolor en su dedo y recordó la apariencia de Bella, enferma, necesitada...

Después de unos momentos de meditación decidió ser neutral, todo era decisión de Bella y al menos que está en serio se encontrase en peligro intervendría, pero no permitiría que Bella supiese la verdad.

Alice bajo y vio que la chimenea estaba encendida por lo que lanzo el libro allí, por lo que empezó a arder, lo dejo allí unos segundos más antes de irse por la puerta, como esperaba Bella estaba al pie de la puerta con Reneesme en brazos.

- Lamento no haberte abierto antes, es que estaba atendiendo una emergencia telefónica con una paciente. – se excuso y Bella sonrió con compresión, mientras Reneesme miraba con ¿desconfianza a Alice?

- Descuida. – le dijo ella. – y lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas es que no me encontraba en casa. Me podrías dar mi bolso, que me tengo que ir, ya esta anocheciendo y…

- Toma… - le dijo mientras colocaba el bolso en sus manos, Bella empezó a registrar a ver si le faltaba algo y de pronto se tenso de golpe. – Alice… Mmm… ¿no has visto un libro aquí? – le pregunto intentando sonar calmada, lo cual no logro, Alice fingió estar confundida y después hablo.

- No lo sé, en ningún momento abrí tu bolso así que no se te decir. – como siempre Bella le creyó a su mejor amiga, por lo que solo suspiro mientras se despedía con la mano.

- Adiós Alice, dile adiós a tía Alice Nessi… - le dijo a su pequeña por lo que esta solo hizo un sonido extraño.

- Adiós, nos vemos mañana… - le grito Alice antes de entrar a su casa y apoyarse en la puerta hasta dejarse caer y llorar hasta quedar dormida.

. . . . . . . .

Un hombre no mayor de unos cincuenta se encontraba esperando en la plaza, no se quejaba de su trabajo en servici0os sociales, siempre ayudaba a encontrarles un buen hogar a los niños que sufrían maltratos o necesidades, y aunque a pocos padres les dolía la separación a otros en serio les afectaba.

- Disculpe ¿usted es el de servicios sociales? – le pregunto una mujer y el asintió. – Soy la señora Mansen mucho gusto. – dijo extendiéndole la mano por lo que ella la tomo.

- ¿Cuál es su caso señora? – dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas a lo cual la señora se sentó a su lado y uso su mejor cara de preocupación.

- Mi nieta… no creo que su madre la este cuidando apropiadamente, mi hijo murió recientemente por lo que no debe estar lo suficientemente emocionalmente preparada para cuidar de mi nieta. – dijo fingiendo un sollozo por lo que el hombre coloco su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

- Señora, no digo que su preocupación no sea nada, es solo que no tiene suficientes pruebas como para establecer una demanda. – le dijo el hombre a la señora Mansen por lo cual este puso su rostro mas convincente.

- Entienda mi dolor por favor… además… - acerco su mano y acaricio la entrepierna del hombre. – se que usted es un hombre capaz de ayudarme y… a cambio yo lo ayudare a usted… - el hombre trago saliva antes de asentir.

. . . . . . . . . .

Bella se encontraba en el supermercado, ya era hora de comprar sus alimentos, tenía a Reneesme montada en el coche, esta no paraba de mirar asombrada y fascinada, de vez en cuando alguien se le paraba en frente y decían cosas como "es una bebé hermosa" o "miren a este angelito" a lo cual Bella solo respondía con un simple "Gracias".

Se acerco a la farmacia y empezó a comprar cosas como pañales, biberones y otros artículos personales, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los antidepresivos y calmantes, pero en su mayoría ella compro al menso tres cajas de medicamentos para la sangre, aquellos a los cuales solo los anémicos se le proporcionaban, cada vez que le daba su sangre a su hija se sentía más débil, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría antes de que su cuerpo colapsase, si no encontraba otro medio para alimentar a su hija de seguro ninguna de las dos sobreviviría…

- ¡Venga señora! – le dijo un hombre en la barra de carne y Bella se acerco a ver si tal vez tendrían hígado*. - ¡Tenemos las mejores carne! Mire esta pieza… - dijo dirigiéndole un tozo de carne roja. – es la más fresca, la sangre aun corre, mire… - le insistió y Bella se quedo unos momentos viendo la sangrante carne y entonces una idea cruzo por su mente.

- Se ven bien, me gustaría comprar tres porciones, por favor… - dicho esto el hombre sonrió y se dispuso a empacársela.

. . . . . . .

En la cocina Bella tomo la carne y le exprimió toda la sangre enzima del lavabo para que este cayese en un embace plástico para luego colocarlo en el biberón de Reneesme, no sabía si funcionaria, pero sangre era sangre y la de Bella ya estaba al límite, hoy tocaría darle de beber a su pequeña, sabía que si pasaba otro día su bebé empezaría morir.

Cuando el biberón estaba lo suficientemente lleno se dirigió a la cuna donde estaba Reneesme y la tomo en brazos y acerco la mamila a la boca de la niña.

- Sé que no debe saber igual, pero mami necesita descansar… - le dijo Bella pero Nessi desistió en beberla. – por favor… - le dijo Bella esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos, Reneesme la vio por uno instantes y entonces empezó a beber la sangre del biberón.- Eso… es, buena niña… - le decía Bella mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

. . . . . . . .

Reneesme se encontraba en su cuna, Bella ya estaba dormida, descansando, recuperándose. Reneesme se quedo viendo por encima de su malla y empezó a ver como las moscas volvían. Ella entendía todo a su alrededor, sabía lo que la gente le decía, entendía todo, sabía que su madre estaba muriendo por su culpa y aunque ella intentaba no beber demasiado igual era mucho para su madre, amaba a su madre, después de todo ella la trajo a la vida, aun podía recordar aquel lugar, incluso antes de nacer lo primero que desarrollamos es el espíritu y por lo tanto la conciencia, recordaba ese lugar oscuro, estaba atrapada, no le permitían la entrada al cielo ni al infierno, el amor de su madre no el permitía liberarse de este mundo por lo que solo le quedaba volver a la vida, pero claro, ella no viviría por mucho si su mamá insistía con la sangre animal.

Esa sangre era animal por lo que no le serbia a su organismo humano, necesitaba sangre humana, la sangre de animal le había causado un fuerte dolor de estomago por lo que no podía dormir, solo le quedaba ver las moscas que se acercaban a ella y los cadáveres a su alrededor.

Había al menos tres entes mirándola fijamente con envidia, sus formar era pálidas, destrozadas, mostrando claramente como murieron, uno quemado vivo, otro con la cara destrozada por un auto y a otro le faltaba una extremidad, ellos seguían en este mundo y al igual que ella estaban atados, con la única diferencia de que nadie los añoraba lo suficiente como para devolverlos a la vida, ella podía verlos, estuvo en ese mundo asi que ya formaba parte de este.

Se sentía también confundida, sentía que Alice sospechaba de ella, pero si no la separaba de su madre entonces no habría problema.

Después de un rato empezó a toser, se sentía culpable, tendría que seguir bebiendo sangre humana… entonces empezó a vomitar la sangre animal antes de ponerse a llorar, por lo que su madre corrió al instante en su ayuda, definitivamente no había otra forma, necesitaba sangre humana.

**Espero que les haya gustado, y aunque todos creían que Nessie era un zombie, en realidad es algo así como un espíritu que volvió a su cuerpo, pero su cuerpo biológicamente no funciona por lo que debe depender de alguna cosa para nutrirse. Sé que muchos pensaran que así es la peli peor en realidad no, solo coloco la idea principal, pero hay algunas cosas que no me gustaron de la peli, en la peli, la materna de la chama no sospecha como Alice, en la peli no se define que es la bebe y esta no es consciente de nada, coloque que Nessie fuese consiente porque quería que algo se pareciese a Amanecer donde ella era consciente de todo y ama a bella y sabe que le hace daño. Así que quiero que tengan en cuenta esas diferencias, de resto será igual a la peli a diferencia de otros cambios que hare en los últimos dos caps.**

**También les quiero agradecer sus reviews, algunos me dieron risa como los de Alejandra Nott !Gracias por mi primer review! **

**Por cierto; si Flexer lee esto me alegra que me hayas puesto en favoritos :).**

***Doppleganger: Es un ser llamado a si mismo como el doble maligno de uan persona, este ser se alimenta de las esencia de la persona hasta que se vuelven una misma. Ya saben ese muñequito que te dice que hagas cosas malas, es como la sombra o el gemelo malvado. Lo coloque como odcion ya que se alimentan de las escencias de la persona y toman su cuerpos, pro loq eu se incluye ya que normalmente estos espiritus son invocados por uno.**


	4. Sin pecado ni culpa

**Blood Ties**

_**¿Porque lo has hecho?**_

_**¿Importaría si te maté?**_

_**¿Importaría si te causara daño?**_

_**¿He dado la vuelta para mi peor enemigo?**_

_**¿Llevas el odio que siento por ti?**_

_**Ahora encima**_

_**¿Porque lo has hecho?**_

_**¿Porque lo has hecho ahora?**_

Ya había pasado un mes y Bella ahora si se encontraba en peligro, la dieta de sangre de animal no funciono y el organismo de Reneesme la rechazaba, ahora ella se encontraba en estado anémico, su apariencia era deplorable, ya hacía dos semanas que no salía de casa y se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo durmiendo, aunque Reneesme ahora con cuatro meses, no dejaba darle un pleno descanso a su madre, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de limpiar su casa, todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, la luz le molestaba a Bella; la cocina no estaba sucia pero si se veía abandonada, la única cosa que se podría decir que Bella consumía eran las muchas pastillas que ella licuaba para tomárselas, pero ya a estas alturas esos medicamentos no le hacían efecto.

Si seguía a si moriría pronto, incluso Reneesme se encontraba mal, aunque su madre la alimentaba ahora todos los días, su sangre ya no era muy abundante, no era suficiente para ella, su piel estaba palideciendo y las moscas se encontraban más abundantes que nunca. La desesperación, la impotencia, la soledad hicieron que Bella se desconectara del mundo lamentándose en silencio por no cuidar bien a su hija.

. . . . . . . .

Ese mismo día, después de muchas conversaciones e investigaciones, el hombre de servicios sociales decidió ayudar a la señora Mansen con su casa, solo necesitaba un señal, algo que le indicara que Bella no estuviese bien y ya la tenía, por lo que sabía ya hace días que ella no sale de la casa ni siquiera para comprar comida, esta sería su oportunidad.

Era un día claro y se encontraba en su auto hablando por teléfono con la mujer que lo tenía loco.

_- ¿Tienes todo preparado_? – hablo la voz de la señora Mansen atravez de móvil.

- No se preocupe, me asegurare que todo siga de acuerdo al plan, no sabes cuantas maneras hay de denunciar, con solo ser madre soltera y viuda resiente es suficiente, no te preocupes. Iré a tu casa más tarde…

_- No te tardes, adiós_. – dijo ella mientras colgaba.

Termino llegando a una gran casa y noto que ninguna luz estaba encendida, sonrió para sí mismo y pensó que la mujer tal vez se estaba aislando. Se dirigió a la puerta y la toco un par de veces antes de que una chica de cabello castaño todo reseco y enmarañado, el hombre sintió un poco de lastima por la mujer, solo vestía una bata pero se podía ver lo delgada que estaba, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos casi sin vida, sus labios estaban resecos y sus ojeras era básicamente negras, fácilmente dedujo que estaba muy enferma, quizás anemia o falta de sueño y alimento o descuido de sí misma.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? – le pregunto Bella en un susurro.

- Buenas tarde señorita, soy de servicios sociales… - de pronto Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y el hombre empezó a mentirle. – No es por lo que usted piensa, es de rutina, no enteramos que su esposo murió recientemente por lo que queríamos ver que usted y la bebé estén bien… - Bella asintió con desconfianza en sus ojos mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

El hombre empezó a tomar nota mental de todo lo que veía, hasta ahora ya tenía a Bella como una mujer solitaria, con problemas depresivos; empezó a ver la casa y noto que todo estaba intacto, pero no estaba limpio, había una fina capa de polvo sobre cada superficie, como si no lo hubiesen utilizado, empezaba a suponer que esta mujer ya estaba perdida, solo necesitaba un par de pruebas más para ponerla en un manicomio.

- ¿Está todo en orden? – pregunto preocupada Bella, lo que mas quería era que ese hombre se fuese antes de que viese a su pequeña.

- ¿Ah?... Si, si, claro… - mintió el hombre. – ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba, no se preocupe señorita. – le dijo y Bella suspiro aliviada.

- Cuando el hombre se dispuso a irse por la puerta escucho un sonido poco peculiar, algo espeluznante, como el de un bebé agonizando o muriendo, miro a todos lados hasta que encontró en una mesita el radio donde se escuchaban los gemidos de la bebé, una bebé hambrienta, enferma, necesitada, entonces se dio cuenta que nunca vio a la bebé, pero por lo que escuchaba se notaba que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué es...?- pregunto el hombre y miro a Bella la cual se encontraba nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos, intento sonreír calmadamente pero no le sirvió.

- Es algo roñosa nada mas… debió haberse despertado de mal humor… - intento reírse pero esto le salió mas como un sollozo, entonces empezó a jadear mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro, ya no le encontraba sentido a seguir fingiendo, por fin se dejo caer en el suelo y empezó a llorar mirando al hombre. – ¡Estoy enferma! ¡no estoy bien! Por favor no me quiten a mi hija… - dijo esta vez gritando.

El hombre sintió lastima, estaba a punto de decirle algo para calmarla, pero entonces volvió a escuchar a la bebé esta vez era más como un hipo seco, como si estuviese vomitando mientras tocia y seguía gimiendo, se olvido de todo, el trato con la señora Mansen o la chica llorando frente a ella, esa niña estaba muy enferma, se notaba que estaba a punto de morir.

- Discúlpeme señorita pero esa criatura está muy enferma… - dijo mientras corría a la escaleras.

- ¡Espere! – le gritaba vela mientras lo perseguía pero no podía seguirle el paso, estaba muy débil, desesperada buco algo que le ayudase y allí encontró un candelabro de hierro…

. . . . . . . . .

Alice se encontraba en su casa, hace días que no veía a Bella o sabía algo de ella, estaba preocupada por su amiga, no podía soportar más, no quería pensar que Reneesme le había hecho algo, había estado neutral durante mucho, debía intervenir, pero antes de actuar apresuradamente tomo su móvil e intento llamar una vez más a Bella, al principio espero que no le contestara como las otras veces pero de pronto al tercer repique ella contesto.

_- Diga…_ - contesto alguien a lo cual Alice identifico como Bella.

En realidad no sabía que decir, no esperaba que el contestase.

- Ah… Bella… esto me preguntaba como estabas… - confeso y se escucho una risa en la otra línea.

_- Me encuentro bien…._ – le dijo tranquila.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me contestaban antes me tenias preocupada?

_- Jajajaja… descuida Alice todo está bien, es solo que se me pego un pequeño resfriado eso es todo, además Reneesme está muy imperativa últimamente por lo que no me deja tiempo libre_.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Reneesme?

_- También estuvo enferma un par de días, pero digamos… que a partir de ahora estará, digamos… más sana.- _dijo Bella y Alice pudo notar ruidos extraños detrás de la línea.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? – intento sonar despreocupada aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de que Bella estuviese bien, se escucha alegre lo cual la hizo tranquilizar.

_- No nada… estoy… preparando la comida de Nessi…_ - dijo esta vez nerviosa Bella aunque rio un poco.

- Ah… entonces ¿no vemos luego? – le pregunto esperanzada Alice.

_- Perdon Alice, pero… tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas antes, tal vez el fin de semana ¿Qué te parece?_

- Me parece bien. Adios Bella, mándale saludos de mi parte a Nessi.

_- Lo hare, adiós Alice_. – entonces colgó.

Alice empezó a dar saltitos de alegría, tal vez por fin ella y Bella puedan volver a ser felices, pero algo en su interior la hacía dudar y al hacía pensar que ella se estaba metiendo en algo.

. . . . . . . . . .

El hombre se quedo en blanco ante tal escena, en la habitación el techo estaba decorado con decenas de cintas adhesivas donde había cientos de moscas y muchas más en el resto de la habitación, la cual olía a carne podrida, horrorizado y esperando lo peor se dirigió a la cuna de la bebé a lo cual pego un grito sordo antes de caer al suelo y retroceder hacia la puerta, debajo de la malla se podía ver la piel grisácea de Reneesme, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, sus risos estaban opacos y toda su cuna estaba manchada con sangre, aun se podían escuchar los leves quejidos, tenía hambre, pero ella sabía que ya había abusado de su madre, por lo que sin que su madre lo supiese ella ya había desde hace cinco días dejado de beber de ella.

Debido al susto el hombre cayo sentado en el suelo sin percatarse de que Bella se encontraba a sus espaldas con un candelabro en sus manos dispuesta a atacarlo.

En un rápido movimiento Bella estampo el candelabro en la cabeza de hombre el cual grito de dolor, ella pudo haberse detenido entonces pero de alguna manera golpear a aquel hombre la hacía sentir bien como si se estuviese sacando todos sus problemas, el hombre seguía gimiendo en el suelo mientras la sangre salía de su cráneo, Bella sonrió y volvió a golpearlo recordando la muerte de su esposo, volvió a darle otro golpe por las moscas que perseguían a su hija, otro golpe, y otro y otro, cada golpe la hacía sentir mejor, no le importaba si aquel hombre ya no se movía, siguió golpeándolo y golpeándolo hasta que el cráneo de este quedase totalmente destrozado. Las paredes y el suelo estaban manchadas de sangre, se podía ver el cerebro de aquel hombre y la sangre caliente escurriese por todo el piso hasta los pies de Bella.

Extrañamente ella no se sentía culpable ni horrorizada por lo que hizo, nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan liberada de sus culpas y pesares, entonces empezó a reír como loca pensando en todo lo que había hecho, se sentía tan bien, tanto que ya se había olvida en donde se encontraba.

Cuando se calmo un poco vio el cadáver a sus pies y después miro sus manos, estaban sucias, manchadas de sangre, le dio más asco que culpa, absorta de todo volvió a escuchar a su bebé gemir lo cual le partió el corazón antes de que la esperanza empezase a crecer dentro de ella, volvió a mirar el cadáver del hombre, aun fresco, lleno de dulce sangre a lo cual Reneesme incluso débil pudo sentir haciendo que empezase a moverse mientras lloraba.

Matar a aquel hombre no la hizo sentir como esperaba ¿Por qué sentirse culpable? Sin culpa ni pecado, había evitado que se llevaran a su hija de su lado y lo más importante… su pequeña ya no pasaría hambre…

. . . . . . . .

Sabía que ahora ella era una acecina, había matado aquel hombre… pero no lo había tocado, solo lo había golpeado con el candelabro, la única cosa que la inculpaba era que él fue a su casa, solo tendría que deshacerse de la evidencia, pero primero, lo primero debía servirle la comida a su pequeña.

Tomo una tijera y unos guantes, se los coloco y dirigió la tijera al brazo del hombre y sin delicadeza alguna, clavo la punta de la tijera a su vena mientras la sangre salía en un chorro continuo, entonces Bella tomo el biberón de Reneesme y empezó a llenarlo, cuando este se lleno Bella no dudo y se lo dio a su hija, esta empezó a olerlo y toco la punta de su lengua la mamila notando el delicioso sabor a sangre, el hambre le gano y entonces Reneesme empezó a beber como loca; al ver esto Bella empezó a llorar de alegría mientras se acercaba de nuevo al cadáver y tomo una gran botella y empezó a llenarla también, no desperdiciaría nada, así paso toda esa tarde, cortando y llenando botellas y frascos con sangre. Cuando vio que era suficiente tomo el cadáver por los pies y se lo llevo al baño de huéspedes colocándolo en la tina y se dirigió a su propio baño.

Cuando termino de limpiarse toda la sangre de su cuerpo, tomo sus ropas ensangrentadas y las quemo en la chimenea. Volvió a la habitación de su hija y vio que las moscas ya se habían ido, quito la malla y vio a su pequeña bella durmiente, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su cabello brillante, parecía un angelito. La saco de su cuna llena de sangre y la acostó en su cama. Agarro las mantas ensangrentadas de la cuna de su hija y las quemo también, volvió a su cuarto, tomo todos los frascos que había y los guardo en la nevera, su Edward era doctor así que ella sabía que si no quería que la sangre coagulase debía mantenerla refrigerada.

Entonces su móvil empezó a sonar, hace unas horas ella no habría contestado, pero ahora se sentía tan bien consigo misma, por poder serle útil a su hija, ahora si se sentía bien, en calma. Contesto al tercer repique, era Alice.

. . . . . . . .

Cuando termino su conversación con Alice y quedara con verla en fin de semana, Bella se dedico a ver su casa, estaba abandonada, sola sin esperanzas, pero no más. Se sentía renacida, no se sentía tan viva desde que su esposo estaba vivo, aprovecho que su pequeña estaña dormida y empezó a limpiar toda la casa, mas tarde se desharía del cadáver y las pruebas, no sería muy difícil.

. . . . . . . . .

En el periódico del día siguiente se leyó el siguiente enunciado:

"_El día de ayer uno de los trabajadores del servicio social sufrió un accidente cuando su auto exploto con el adentro. Según el testimonio de una testigo Isabella Swam que hablo momentos antes con el hombre. Según ella, después de que este se fuese de su casa montado en su auto escucho una gran explosión y llamo al 911, cuando la policía llego dedujeron que este colisiono con un árbol cuando trato de esquivar un animal haciendo que su auto explotase gracias a la fuga de la gasolina y el cortocircuito de los cables del motor, no hay sospechosos, ni pruebas de un asesinato, por lo que este caso fue registrado como uno de los muchos accidentes viales"_

- Pobre hombre… - le dijo Alice después de leer el periódico a su amiga mientras estas y Reneesme se encontraban en la sala, Reneesme solo le sonrió de manera inocente a su tía mientras jugaba con unas cucharas.

- Lo se… - dijo Bella fingiendo estar deprimida. – era un hombre agradable… me ayudo mucho con Reneesme… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hija.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, al principio sospecharon de Bella pero nunca la hallaron culpable, y para mejorar las cosas Bella ya se encontraba como nueva, como vuelta a nacer, se encontraba saludable, hermosa, rejuvenecida.

- Te quiero mi pequeña… - dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a su bebita en sus brazos, Reneesme también se encontraba feliz, aunque...

Lo que Bella no sabía era que Reneesme en ese momento estaba viendo al espíritu todo cordado y quemado frente a sus ojos, esta solo le sonrió, lo que para las chicas fue algo adorable, para el fantasma era una sonrisa de disculpa.

_- Perdón y gracias_… - pensó Reneesme y entonces el fantasma se esfumo.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

La madre de Edward si antes se encontraba ansiosa, ahora esta frustrada, ese idiota al final no pudo cumplir sus ordenes, no le dolía su muerte, el solo era un instrumento que ella manejaba a su antojo, ahora que no tenia nada para arrebatarle la bebé a esa Bella, tendria que pensar rapido, ella no merecia ser la madre de la hija de su hija, la que merecia volver a ser madre era ella no Bella, ella lo habai dado todo por sus hijos y por ello no iba a permitir que Bella la dejase sin proporcito.

- Si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo. - susurro. - disfruta tu maternidad... por que me la tendrás que dar a mi.

**Espero que les haya gustado, mañana publicare el ultimo cap, se que todo parece como final feliz pero creame que en la peli el final no es nada feliz, hay entrare yo. El asesinato del de servicios sociales lo cambie un poco y el final también lo cambiare, créanme lo que no han visto la peli, como no los quiero traumar cambiare el final original de la peli.**

**Bay un beso enorme, espero reviews. **


	5. Vida o muerte

**Blood Ties**

_**Siete de la mañana su madre está en la puerta**_

_**La sombras otra vez muy lento la despierta**_

_**Quiere gritar, Quiere llorar**_

_**Se está quedando atrás y nadie la despierta**_

_**Quiere llorar, Quiere gritar**_

Hoy Reneesme cumpliría ya cinco meses, Bella no podría estar más feliz, su pequeña no podía estar más sana ni activa, incluso ya estaba empezando a balbucear, Bella sabía que su hija era inteligente pero en realidad no sabía a qué extremo ella podía entender; Aunque todo parecía perfecto, la casa estaba en buen estado, Bella con buena salud, ella sabía que la sangre de aquel hombre ya se estaba acabando, no tenía ganas de matar a nadie, pero tampoco quería volver a repetir aquella angustia de no ser suficiente para su hija, tal vez podría ir a un banco de sangre, ella tenía una prueba de anemia previa y de seguro con ella podía tomar algunas muestras, eso era mucho más práctico que matar, además no quería que la descubriesen y la separasen de su pequeña.

Bella se encontraba jugando con Reneesme en la sala, esperaba a su amiga Alice a que llegara mientras Reneesme jugaba con un tapete musical, con cada sonido Nessi reía y empezaba a aplaudir. De pronto escucho el timbre sonar, así que Bella se dirigió rápidamente esperando a que fuese Alice, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver quien estaba parada frente a la puerta… su suegra.

- Hola Bella… - le dijo amablemente la señora Mansen por lo que Bella solo asintió. - ¿puedo pasar?

- Ah… claro… - Bella seguía en shock, no había visto a su suegra desde el funeral de su esposo.

La señora Mansen entro y maldijo internamente al darse cuenta que tanto la casa como Bella estaban radiantes, fue cambiando hasta la sala y allí se encontró con Nessi, sus instintos maternales se activaron y se acerco a la pequeña con una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos había algo mas macabro, un plan, no le iba a hacer daño a su futura hija pero si tenía planeado algo para su "querida yerna" Reneesme noto algo perturbarte en aquella mujer.

_- Repugnante…_ - pensó Reneesme al ver como aquella mujer, "su abuela" le acariciaba el cabello.

La señora Mansen no podía creer el parecido con su querido hijo, no solo se parecía a su hijo, también se parecía a ella, cada segundo que la miraba se sentía más madre, más joven, mas parte de la pequeña, una sonrisa macabra cruzo su rostro.

_- Esta niña será mía_… - pensó en su interior mientras se diría a Bella quien miraba asombrada y algo conmovida aquella escena sin percatarse de lo que en realidad pasaba por la mente de aquella mujer.

- Es una bebita hermosa, lamento no haberla podido verla antes… - fingió un sollozo. – sabes que no ha sido fácil...

- Lo sé… - dijo Bella sabiendo que se refería a Edward.

- Podemos ir a la cocina, tengo que hablar contigo…

- Ok.

La dos se dirigieron a la cocina y tomaron asiento.

Bella se que en el pasado tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero en serio me gustaría que estuviésemos bien… - empezó a decir la mujer sintiéndose asqueada consigo misma por las tonterías que decía para engañar a Bella.- ¿Podríamos volver a empezar?

Bella no se podía creer lo que escuchaba, no sabía si sentirse feliz o desconfiada, pero por desgracia Bella se creyó todo aquello, pero en el fondo sabía que algo había mal, de igual forma le sonrió y asintió a lo cual la señora Mansen también hizo. Se quedaron hablando unos minutos más hasta que se empezó a escuchar a Reneesme demandando por su madre. Bella estaba a punto de ir cuando la señora Mansen la detuvo.

- Bella, antes de que vallas ¿podrías darme un poco de jugo? – pregunto amablemente por lo que Bella rápidamente le sirvió el jugo en un vaso antes de ir a que su hija.

. . . . . . . .

Bella vio a Reneesme llorando así que la tomo en brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto mientras intentaba calmarla.- ¿tienes sueño?

Bella llevo a Reneesme a arriba y la coloco en su cuna mientras le daba un pequeño biberón con leche, Bella sabia que eso no la nutriría tan bien como la sangre pero no estaba de mal, enseñarle a consumir también comida. A los poco minutos Reneesme ya estaba dormida, entonces Bella se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su suegra.

. . . . . . . .

Cuando se aseguro que Bella no la vería, tomo de su bolso un pequeño papel doblando, coloco el papel encima del vaso con jugo y este empezó a botar un fino polvo blando sobre este, espero un segundo a que disolviese y espero; después de unos minutos Bella ya se encontraba en la cocina, para la señora Mansen fue una señal para empezar su juego.

- Bella… - le dijo extendiéndole el jugo. – esto sabe extraño ¿segura no está vencida?

Bella tomo el vaso y lo olio, olía bien, pero entonces cometió un grave error, para asegurarse que estaba bien tomo un sorbo, tenía un sabor extraño pero no sabía a vencido.

- No creo que este vencida… - le dijo Bella pero de pronto se sintió un poco mareada, algo atontada y de pronto todo empezó a verse confuso.

- Créeme Bella creo de debes tomar mas… - dijo la señora mientras se acercaba a una atontada Bella y le ayudaba a beber mas de aquella bebida.

- No creo que… - entonces empezó a perder el equilibrio y el vaso se le fue de las manos, entonces se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo, intento volver a pararse pero eso hizo que terminase de caerse en el suelo.

La señora Mansen paso a un largo suyo a paso lento deleitándose con los intentos de incorporarse de la chica, entonces la señora Mansen saco de su cartera una pistola a lo cual Bella se quedo tiesa y empezó a temblar.

- Qué pena, ya me imagino lo que dirán: la pobre viuda Isabella Swam intento suicidase con una sobredosis de drogas, pero su amable suegra llego a tiempo, por lo tanto… Isabella Swam no está emocionalmente capacitada para cuidar su hija o mejor dicho… la hija de su suegra… - entonces empezó a reír mientras se disponía a ir donde estaba su nueva hija.

Bella no podía creer lo tonta que fue al confiar en aquella mujer, no iba a permitir que se llevase a su hija, no de nuevo y menos aquella mujer, con dificultad empezó a arrastrase hacia donde se encontraban los cuchillos y tomo uno el cual escondió bajo su manga mientras esperaba a que aquella mujer se acercase.

. . . . . . .

Alice estaba de mal humor por que se estaba tardando demasiado para llegara a la casa de Bella, el trafico ese día era horrible, peor cuando iba llegando a la casa de Bella sintió que algo no iba bien, así que salió rápido de auto y se acerco a al puertas donde escucho los llantos de Reneesme y unos leves quejidos y gritos, Alice horrorizada tomo la copia de las llaves que le había dado Bella y abrió la puerta, quedando horrorizada al ver tan escena.

. . . . . . . .

Cuando empezó a escuchar los leves pasos de aquella mujer por las escalera, Bella gateo hasta llevara a la sala donde la espero, cuando la vio cambiando con Reneesme aun dormida en brazos su ira crecía a tal punto de cegarla, a ver que en serio le iban a arrebatar a su pequeña, antes de que la madre de Edwrad saliese por la puerta vio a Bella intentando gatear hacia ella con la mirada llena de ira, la mujer solo la miro con burla y gracia, se acerco a ella y coloco uno de sus pies sobre la cabeza de Bella y le apunto con el arma. No había necesidad de hacerlo, pero la mujer pensó en lo bien que se sentiría asesinar a la mujer que mato a su hijo.

Bella sin saber que aquella mujer la apuntaba con el arma saco rápido el cuchillo y se lo clavo en pierna, por desgracia aquello hizo que la mujer gritara lo que provoco que Reneesme llorase cuando se despertó e hizo que accidentalmente la mujer disparase a Bella, gritando de dolor perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo mientras tanto el arma como Reneesme se fuesen de sus brazos. Entonces entre tanto grito y llanto se escucho el grito de Alice la cual miro a Bella toda sangrante y a su suegra en el suelo con la pierna sangrante, después miro a Reneesme en el suelo al igual que el arma a pocos metros de aquella mujer. Corrió y tomo rápidamente a Reneesme y el arma, tanto la mujer como la débil y agonizante Bella miraron a Alice con el arma y Reneesme en manos.

- ¡Alice dispárale! ¡ella iba matarme! ¡Esta drogada! – le gritaba la suegra de ambas, entonces Alice dirigió el arma cargada hacia Bella. - ¡Hazlo Alice! – le seguía gritando, el horror y la angustia, la presión y el miedo no la dejaban pensar, no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces algo la hizo entrar en razón.

- Alice… - susurro Bella mirando a Alice con ojos vidriosos.

Entonces Alice reacciono y apunto con el arma directo a la cabeza de su "querida" suegra.

- Nunca me agradaste vieja bruja… - le dijo Alice mientras disparaba repetidas veces sobre el cráneo de aquella mujer hasta que sus balas se acabaron.

Toda la pared y el piso se mancho, al igual que Bella, Alice de alguna forma volvió a la vida, sin culpa ni pecado, se sentía liberada de toda la culpa que le había causado la muerte de su esposo, todo se había ido, matar aquella mujer la hizo sentir muy bien, ahora Alice se encontraba en paz. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su amiga aun se encontraba tumbada en el suelo sangrante, corrió hacia ella con Reneesme aun en brazos.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! – le decía Alice pero en los ojos de esta ya no había vida.

. . . . . . .

Era una noche fría, no había autos a esa hora y solo los ebrios y drogadictos caminaban por lo que se podía ver encima de la oscuridad, una chica de unos diecisiete muy hermosa de rizos cobres y ojos chocolates se encontraba apoyada en las paredes de un callejón desierto llevando solo una falda cota y una franela sin mangas, a su cuerpo no le importo el frio, solo quería irse a casa, pero antes tenía que hacer algo…

- ¡Hey preciosa! – empezaron a decir un grupo de chicos, olían a alcohol y otras sustancias extrañas, Reneesme solo les sonrió. - ¿Te gustaría divertirte con nosotros?

Reneesme miro a cada uno y empezó a ver sus esencias, ninguno olía agradable pero algo era algo, el mundo no los extrañaría. Se dirigió al que parecía oler mejor y enrosco sus brazos en su cuello.

- Si solo es contigo… - susurro y el chico sonrió mientras la tomaba por la cintura y se dirigía a los demás de su grupo. – ¡esta es mía! – les grito mientras se alejaba, se podían escuchar las maldiciones y gruñidos del resto.

Cuando Reneesme supo que ya estaban fuera de la vista de cualquier testigo, esta empujo al chico contra la pared y se acerco a su cuello y empezó a lamerlo, a lo cual el chico solo respondió tomándola de la cintura y bajando su otra mano hacia su trasero.

- Veo que eres una fierecilla… - gruño el chico mientras seguía a acariciando su trasero.

Reneesme ya se estaba empezando a sentir asqueada, así que le fue quitando la chaqueta al tipo y volvió a acercar su rostro a su cuello, abrió su boca dejando al descubierto sus prominentes dientes y le quito un trozo de carne...

. . . . . . . .

Alice se encontraba en su casa o mejor dicho la que era casa de Bella y ahora era de ella y de Reneesme, hoy se cumplirían diecisiete años de su muerte, por suerte Bella era inteligente, en su testamento había colocado a Alice como tutora y poseedora de todos sus bienes hasta que Reneesme cumpliese la mayoría de edad. El día de aquel brutal asesinato se declaro a Alice inocente, todo aquello según los policías fue por defensa propia.

Ya estaba cansada de esperar a Reneesme, ella era una chica madura y responsable peor nunca podías confiar en ella cuando decía que llegaría en una hora. Cuando se dispuso a irse a la cama, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Reneesme toda manchada de sangre, Alice no noto nada nuevo en ella a excepción de la chaqueta que llevaba la cual le quedaba muy grande.

- Llegas tarde. – le reclamo Alice por lo que Reneesme solo se paso la mano por el pelo nerviosa. - ¿Cómo estuvo la comida?

- Es difícil conseguir hoy en día comida saludable y de calidad… - dijo en un suspiro mientras se acercaba a la cocina y bebía un vaso de jugo.

- Por cierto, linda chaqueta… - le dijo Alice mientras suspiraba del cansancio a lo cual Reneesme se acerco a ella y la tomo dulcemente de los hombros.

- ¿Por qué no te has dormido ya? Sabes que no debes esperarme… - le decía.

- De cualquier manera no podía dormir… - dijo Alice mientras dirigía su mirada a las escaleras. – no se ha callado en toda la noche. – dicho esto Alice se fue a su habitación.

Reneesme suspiro y se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a caminar por un pasillos hasta llegar al final de este donde se encontraba una puerta apartada de las demás, se podían escuchar uno debes gemidos, quejidos y gritos. Tomo la llave que se encontraba colgada aun lado de la puerta y la usa para abrirla.

Ere una habitación oscura, sin ventanas ni puertas, solo había un pequeño colchón y una vela que iluminaba el sucio suelo, en una de las esquinas había platos vacios de comida lo cuales ya estaban empezando a oler feo, de seguro tendría que limpiarlo mañana. Entonces dirigió su vista a una de las esquinas oscuras donde se podía ver a alguien en posición fetal llorando, Reneesme se acerco a aquella persona, era una mujer joven, de cabello dorado y ojos como violetas, Reneesme se paro hasta quedar a su altura.

- Alice me dijo que no te has calmado en toda la noche. – le dijo dulcemente Reneesme mientras acariciaba su dorada cabellera. – sabes que estresarte no te hace ningún bien Rosalie.

Rosalie levanto la vista y rápidamente intento atacar a Reneesme con una estaca de madera, Reneesme sin despejar la vista de la joven tomo la estaca que se encantaraba a centímetros de su rostro, de seguro había arrancado una tabla del cuelo para convertirla en una estaca. Rosalie miro con miedo a Reneesme, aquella chica era un demonio, entonces Reneesme apretó la muñeca de la chica por lo que ella gimió soltando a estaca.

- Vamos Rosalie, no te pongas así… - le dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Rosalie, la cual estaba muy asustada para moverse, ya hacía meses que la tenia así.

- ¿Por… que…me…haces esto? – dijo ella y Reneesme se acerco mas a ella hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

- Vamos Rosalie, siéntete afortunada … - entonces Reneesme bajo la vista y acaricio el abultado vientre la joven.- después de todo tu eres la indicada para traer a mi madre de vuelta…

**¿Fin?**

**Quien haya quedado traumado no me culpen, ustedes leyeron, yo les advertí, por cierto me gustaría darle gracias por sus reviews, me gustaron muchos y me gustaría agradecerle ****Yaritza**** por darme la idea de Reneesme de grande y me disculpo por el terrorífico cap, en reliada era mucho mas horrible pero no quería traumarlos, también le quiero agradecer a Alejandra por seguirme y ser mi mejor fan y a los demás que me siguieron considerando lo traumente y horrible del fic. Gracias a todos!**

**- Ahora las diferencias con las pelis:**

**- La materna en la peli no tenía tantas sospechas y era soltera y tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia la protagonista.**

**- La materna tenía una asistente que estaba enamorada de esta y sentía envidia hacia la pro.**

**- Nunca se menciona que es la bebé y no existe el libro**

**- La bebé no es consciente de nada y es mucho más joven de unos dos a tres meses.**

**- La protagonista tenía un gato y este colocaba ratones muertos en la cuna de la bebé (me pareció muy asqueroso así que lo omiti)**

**- La muerte del de servicios sociales y la visita de la suegra de la protagonista ocurre el mismo día, por lo que la bebe no consume la sangre del hombre ya que el cadáver es encontrado por la suegra.**

**- La suegra muere desangrada por un corte en el cuelo mientras la protagonista fue atacada por ella con un martillo cuando llego la materna.**

**- La protagonista vive**

**- Al final la materna y la protagonista cambian de imagen y se van a vivir en un camper, cuando este se acerca a la habitación le dice a al protagonista que controlando la sangre de esta no habrá problema, pero la protagonista le dice que la bebe necesita más por lo que se quita la camisa dejando al descubierto su destrozado ceno mientras dice que los dientes le están saliendo.**

**Esto último me hizo pensar que la bebe cuando creciese iba a destrozar la carne y consumiría mucha sangre, quise hacer un final un poco mas sobrenatural e inesperado. Espero que les haya gustado y cuidado con la pesadilla.**

**Nota: no lean esto mientras coman, y si leyeron esta nota entonces significan que leyeron todo el fic, así que al baño todo el mundo!**


	6. nota

**Nota**

**Esto no es un cap o una nota de continuación, solo me gustaría darle a los que leyeron mis fic y lo siguieron un pequeño regalo, a los que les interesaría ver la peli en la cual base mi fic aquí les dejo el link para verla, es solo una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento, se los hubiese mandado ayer pero no se pudo, de cualquier manera aquí esta la peli subtitulada, pero una advertencia, como sabrán en el ultimo cap les deje las diferencias con las peli así que no se sorprendan con el final y también ojo con el comienzo de la peli ya que es algo fuerte si saben a que me refiero.**

**El link de la peli se encuentra al final de mi porfile.**


End file.
